<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Perfect by unholybiscuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072365">Little Miss Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit'>unholybiscuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, F/F, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, Songfic, based on ‘Little Miss Perfect’ by Joriah Kwame, reminder they are 14, so nothing more than a peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight hair, Straight A’s, Straight forward....</p>
<p>Straight girl.....?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(an amity character study)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Miss Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Blight was a lot of things.</p>
<p>An overachiever, some people said. Amity was nothing but straight A’s, straight hair, straight forward. Some people described her as a show off, always making a point to be on time. She was the head of the student council, the top of the class-</p>
<p>An overachiever.</p>
<p>There were many things the students at Hexside called her.</p>
<p>A goody two-shoes.</p>
<p>The teacher’s pet.</p>
<p>
  <em> Little Miss Perfect. </em>
</p>
<p>Out of every name, that was the one Amity hated the most. It stuck to her like glue.</p>
<p>Amity felt as though she had to live up to the name. </p>
<p>She was popular at school, sure. She’d been invited to her fair share of parties - and hosted her own. However, Amity preferred to stray away from the action. Surely her parents would hate if they were to find her partying, blacking out at parties like a normal teenager.</p>
<p>Amity didn’t hate her parents. In fact, she was thankful for them. She was adopted at the age of 2. The Blight family had welcomed her into their home; shared their food, given her a home. They spoiled her rotten. </p>
<p>Amity often wondered what she did to deserve this. She was just a small kid - she must’ve put so much pressure on the Blights’. Amity felt as if she had to repay them for all that they did. Without them, she would’ve never been as far as she was today.</p>
<p>Amity was content with being Little Miss Perfect, as long as it made her parents happy.</p>
<p>Until she met Luz Noceda.</p>
<p>Luz, the human, was something else. Amity thought she was a bully, a threat, someone who was just trying to knock her off her throne. And although she didn’t mind - not in the slightest - she <em> couldn’t </em>. Her parents would hate her. She’d let them down. Become a waste of money and time.</p>
<p>However, once she got to know Luz, she noticed she wasn’t any of those things. Luz was a living angel. She was sweet, caring, a little reckless sometimes but, nevertheless, amazing. </p>
<p>Amity was absolutely smitten. But that would be absurd for Little Miss Perfect. First of all, she was a girl. Amity’s parents didn’t want her being friends with Willow: so how would they react to a human girl? </p>
<p>Hence, Amity stays silent. She couldn’t risk falling off her throne. </p>
<p>She’s all straight hair, straight A’s straight forward.</p>
<p>Straight girl.......?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Amity Blight tried her hardest to hide her feelings.</p>
<p>But that utterly stupid, human grin of Luz’s kept drawing her in.</p>
<p>And somehow, she ended up in the middle of The Owl House, surrounded by her friends and most importantly, Luz.</p>
<p>Luz looked so cute in her nightgown, with her hair all messy and that stupid grin that Amity couldn’t get enough of. And the way her eyes reflected the light glyph she had cast.....</p>
<p>What? It’s totally platonic.</p>
<p>That night was so exciting. Luz, Willow, Gus and she had all gathered for Willow’s 15th birthday. They’d ordered Gritza, drank endless bottles of soda and watched the crappiest movies. Amity is sure it was the most fun she’d ever had in her life.</p>
<p>Maybe it was Willow’s incapability to understand a joke, leaving her all flustered. Maybe it was Gus and his endless ghost stories which he’d attempted to tell the group, prompting everyone, except Amity, to believe.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the way Luz inched closer to her every time she was startled, so close that their shoulders were touching together.</p>
<p>Amity was sure that she’d never blushed so hard in her life.</p>
<p>It was the simple things Luz did which made Amity fall for her even more. Simply telling a joke put Amity in stitches, almost choking on four different occasions. It was the way Luz painted her nails when everyone else fell asleep, the two girls creeping their way up to Luz’s room and spending the rest of the night in their own little world.</p>
<p>The dim glow of the fairy lights Luz had in her room made her look... ethereal. The soft touch of her hand on Amity’s was making her black out. Amity couldn’t cope. And before she realised she was doing it, she swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed her lips to Luz’s in a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Amity was drunk on love. She couldn’t handle the way Luz’s lips felt on hers. The way Luz kissed her back while cupping her cheek made her weak in the knees. She felt as if her and Luz were the only people on The Boiling Isles. Nothing could tear them apart. </p>
<p>
  <em> We’re so disappointed in you, Amity. </em>
</p>
<p>She heard a voice. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>
  <em> No child of mine will ever love a human, never-mind a human GIRL. </em>
</p>
<p>Was that... her Father?</p>
<p>
  <em> You aren’t a real Blight, Amity. A real Blight would never do this. </em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, Amity grabs Luz’s shoulders and pushes her off of her, sitting on the floor with a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>“Amity? What’s wrong, did I do something-“</p>
<p>“I... I need to go. I’m so sorry, Luz,” her voice cracks at the end, and she stands up, running out of the room.</p>
<p>Amity runs out of The Owl House, and doesn’t look back. She finds herself at the Grom Tree. She takes one look at it, and breaks down. She falls into the mud, ignoring the fact that her perfect white leggings are now ruined.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect.</em>
</p>
<p>There was nothing Amity despised more than the word “perfect”. She was supposed to be Little Miss Perfect, straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward....</p>
<p>Straight girl.....</p>
<p>Amity was anything but.</p>
<p>
  <em> She’s just confused. </em>
</p>
<p>Amity can hear her parents voices. And she needs to believe it. She knows - deep, deep down - that she isn’t confused, she likes girls, she likes <em>Luz.</em>. </p>
<p>But that’s absurd. And it’s never worth it.</p>
<p>When you’re Little Miss Perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this came to my head after listening to the song Little Miss Perfect. this has probably been done a million times before but  i just had to write what this song makes me think of!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>